Year Of The Spark: April 16th
by Sparky Army
Summary: This Months 16th installment. "Elizabeth looked at john. Green boring into the dark brown, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly."


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.  
**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! **

_AN (Atlantisbabe34): This was inspired by something that happened to me recently. Without giving away the plot line, let's just say that I was in John's position... But with a friend._

**_Sensations_**

He had never felt anything like this before in his life. Ok maybe once. John Sheppard remembered this sensation and that was with his sister in law. But this time it was completely different. It was a different setting, different atmosphere, different women but yet almost the same, but yet a different sensation. His hand skimmed the smooth yet firm surface searching for that sensation again. A soft gasp escaped the woman near him. John looked up to find her hand guiding his to the feeling again.

_Thump_

John stared silent and amazed at the movement on the surface.

_Thump_

John sat there in stunned silence. The sensation was completely different the first time, not only was the women he was with was different, but this sensation. It was his. John looked up into Elizabeth's eyes again and smiling the biggest grin he could muster at the time. She grinned back at him and interlaced his fingers with hers over the smooth surface.

_Thump_

"It's happy today." John commented.

"Maybe it's your touch." Elizabeth said smirking. John locked eyes with her again. The thumping had stopped for the moment.

"That is the oddest sensation I have ever felt." John said still slightly stunned.

"Odd?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well not odd as in bad." John stammered "but I have never felt this odd sensation of pride before. I mean I felt it with my sister in-law. But this. This is truly amazing Elizabeth. And you know the best part about it" John asked her.

"What's that?"

"This odd sensation I'm feeling, this tingling I have in my hand every time I fell that thump. I know that this is what I've wanted ever since I met you. And I don't think I would have it any other way."

Elizabeth looked at john. Green boring into the dark brown, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

_Thump_

"Words can't describe how I feel right now." John said with a chuckle. "This has to be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

The curtain in the infirmary cubical was pulled back and Dr Keller entered with a chart in hand.

"Everything looks great. Weight gain is good, blood pressure is good. Everything is good. Now I know I've asked you every time but still. People can change their minds. Do you want to know the sex?"

"No." Both John and Elizabeth said at the same time. Dr Keller chucked.

"Alright I surrender I wont ask you again. Have you felt movement today?" John grinned widely again.

"I take it you have?" Keller asked looking at the smile on John's face.

"It's very active today. I think it might be John's touch." Elizabeth said.

"That's great." Keller said. "Well you're all cleared to go about your day. I'll see you later." And with that Dr Keller had pulled back the curtain and exited.

_Thump_

Each time it moved John couldn't help but to be reminded that this was his child. He smiled again._ This was their child._

_fin_

* * *

Ahhh! Success not the way I wanted it to come out but I still like it. And I hope you do as well. A friend of mine is expecting and I felt it kick the other day it was truly an amazing sensation. Anyway hoped you like it.


End file.
